Evil Isn't Born
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: How Regina became evil, as told through transcripts of 8 sessions with her psychiatrist./ Involves multiple stories including further, messed up insight on her and Daniel's relationship, her thoughts on Marian's return and possible Swan Queen./Involves abuse, with swearing, rape, and a couple other things along those lines in further chapters.
1. First Session

"What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we start from the beginning? What's your first memory?"

"My mother. She... she used to... she hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because she was a crazy bitch."

"Did you do something that caused her to hurt you?"

"I wasn't perfect."

"Could you elaborate?"

"She wanted the perfect daughter. One that did no wrong. One that was ladylike and graceful. My favourite thing to do was to ride. I liked riding bareback but she wanted me to ride side saddle. It seems so ridiculous now. But when she saw me, she'd pull me off. She would drag me inside the house and use her magic to lock the doors. One time she dragged me around behind the stable. Daniel saw us. Saw what she did. And he walked away."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Upset, obviously. But afterwards Daniel spoke to me."

"And what did he say?"

"..."

"..."

"... I think that's the end of our session. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye, Jiminy."


	2. Second Session

"Good afternoon, Regina."

"Jiminy."

"So last session, we discussed... your mother."

"Yes, I believe we did."

"And you said that after you mother..."

"Abused me with her magic, yes."

"After you mother did that, this... Daniel... he saw you?"

"Yes."

"And who is Daniel?"

"My first love."

"And you said that after the... event... he spoke to you?"

"He did."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me he loved me. And that he wanted to show me how much."

"What do you mean?"

"We had sex. And I came back inside the house, and my mother saw me and said I was walking strangely, and that my eyes were all red, so she decided to show me what happened when little girls did... that. And she summoned all of the male servants, and her male friends, and my father's friends, and she chained me up naked, and they had their way with me."

"... I'm sorry that happened to you, Regina."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Would you like a tissue?"

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"No, thank you. I believe we have once again reached the end of the session."

"It appears so. Goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye, Doctor."


	3. Third Session

"So, last time we mentioned Daniel. Do you think you could provide some more insight into him?"

"As I said previously, he was the first man I ever loved. He worked at the stables. We were under no illusions. We knew that my mother would be far from approving. So we met up in secret."

"Did you... date?"

"Yes."

"What was your most memorable date? Good or bad?"

"It wasn't technically a date. I spent the day riding. We arranged to meet. In the shade of this tree on my family's land. He helped me off the saddle that mother insisted I use. Then we were... interrupted."

"Interrupted how?"

"_Snow White._"

"What about Snow White?"

"She rode past. It was the first time we would meet. She rode past on her out of control horse. I jumped on mine and raced after her."

"And?"

"I saved her."

"What happened then?"

"Introductions. I found out who she was and her guards showed up. They found out who I was and escorted her back to the palace."

"And Daniel?"

"I went back to our spot. Safe to say, the mood was ruined somewhat. My mother was calling me, wanting to know what happened. I couldn't stay with him. He took my horse back to the stables. I went to meet my mother."

"And then?"

"And then nothing. I think that concludes our session for today."

"Goodbye, Regina."

"Until tomorrow."


	4. Fourth Session

"So, previously we talked about how you met Snow White. Where do you think we should go from there?"

"I suppose logically the next port of call should be Snow's father."

"Your husband, King Leopold. He was a good man. A good king."

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree."

"Why?"

"Because I know some things you don't about your king."

"Would you care to enlighten me? Please remember this is a safe space, after all."

"What do you think happens when a beautiful young woman marries a rich older man?"

"Ah."

"Ah? Is that all you have to say?"

"For now. It wouldn't be professional of me to make assumptions."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? It was basically what my mother let those men do to me, but it wasn't over half as quickly. Every night he would go into my bedchamber and leave before sunrise. He wanted an heir. I didn't realise. I sealed my own fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumplestiltskin. He appeared to me a few nights before my wedding. He gave me this book. It contained spells... incantations. I studied the book, determined to use my magic for good. I found this... spell, this curse. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't understand the consequences."

"What was the spell?"

"An infertility curse. I couldn't... I was lucky I wasn't pregnant from my previous... encounters. I knew that the only way I would have sex once I was married is if I was... forced. I couldn't have my rapist's baby."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to do that, Regina."

"I'm sorry, too. Well, not really."

"Why? I thought that Henry was... your greatest joy."

"He is. I couldn't ask for a more perfect child. Which is why it was both a blessing and... well, and a curse. I doubt that any child of mine could be so perfect. Yet another thing I owe Miss Swan for."

"If you... If you wanted a child..."

"You better not be proposing anything, Dr Hopper."

"No, no, of course not. But... if you wanted a child of your own would you be able to remove the curse?"

"No. Magic is different here."

"I see."

"I have to go."

"I understand."


	5. Fifth Session

"So, last time we talked about Henry."

"That's correct."

"And your... condition."

"The curse, yes."

"Would I be correct to assume that that's why you adopted Henry?"

"You would."

"And you said you 'owe Miss Swan' for him. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"He's my son."

"But?"

"But... Henry is _her_ son, too."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Confused."

"Are you finding it hard to... share?"

"In a sense."

"What sense?"

"I want Henry all to myself. Selfish, I know, but it's... how it's always been. And now he has more family than he knows what to do with."

"Indeed. Biological parents, grandparents, step-"

"I think you've made your point."

"And you and Miss Swan both, understandably, want to spend time with your son."

"Obviously."

"So what do you intend to do? What do you want, Regina?"

"Both."

"Excuse me, Miss Mills?"

"..."

"Well, I think that's our time up for today, anyway."


	6. Sixth Session

"Good afternoon, Regina."

"That's debateable."

"What do you mean, Miss Mills?"

"What does it sound like I meant, Dr Hopper?"

"It sounds like something's happened."

"How perceptive of you."

"Would you... like to talk about it?"

"Well, that is why I'm here."

"So... Talk."

"It's just... I understand. I'm a villain. Villains don't get happy endings. Except they do. I'm the only one without a happy ending. That wretched _pirate _is with Emma. Even the fucking Dark One has his Stockholm Syndrome girlfriend. I'm... Alone."

"Ah. So this is about Marion."

"It knew things were going too well. Because someone _wanted _me. Do you have any idea how rare that is for me? Of course you don't. Because you're good. Not evil."

"I don't believe you're evil, either, Regina."

"Thank you. Until next time."


	7. Seventh Session

"My apologies for missing the previous few sessions, Dr Hopper. Things have been... hectic."

"I understand... Regina, I would like to do something a bit... different today."

"Meaning?"

"I would like to select a topic."

"Which is?"

"Marion. Her return and your thoughts on it."

"How do you think I feel?"

"That's not for me to say. It's up to you to sort through your feelings and express them in a healthy way. That is, after all, the first step to a better life."

"Ugh, I should have left you as a cricket."

"Regina, please."

"It felt shitty, okay? I finally thought that I had a shot at my happy ending once the curse broke. and then _she _came and ruined everything."

"You feel that Robin was your happy ending?"

"I thought he was. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Did you know that Miss Swan has a lion tattoo? On the small of her back. Daniel had one, too. On his arm."

"I was unaware of that."

"I find it... interesting."

"Because Tinkerbell told you your True Love had a lion tattoo?"

"Of all the characteristics she could have mentioned, that was what she said. That tattoo was what led us to him."

"So you think there's a possibility Miss Swan may be your True Love?"

"I'm not sure. She's with that idiotic pirate."

"I see. Is there anything... Regina? Regina?"

"..."

"Session concluded with patient walking out."


	8. Eighth Session

**A/N~ Hi, I may have led you to believe this was SQ endgame but I read a ton of fanfiction and have become obsessed with Stable Queen and Red Swan, so...**

"So what happened after our last session, Regina?"

"I went to see Emma."

"Miss Swan. And what happened?"

"Well, she's not with the pirate."

"Mr Jones. Is she with anyone?"

"Yes."

"And it bothers you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do _not _want my son exposed to that... dog."

"Dog?"

"Miss Lucas."

"Miss Swan and Miss Lucas are dating?"

"They're probably fucking in the woods as we speak."

"... So how do you feel about that?"

"Indifferent."

"I see. And I understand that there has been another major change in your life."

"There always is. What is it that you're referring to?"

"Daniel. I understand that Dr Whale has successfully brought him back. It really is... Regina?"

"..."

"Session has once again concluded with patient running out of the room."


	9. Epilogue

"Dr Hopper."

"Regina. What a pleasant surprise. We don't actually have a session booked for today."

"That's why I'm here. I need to cancel my next appointment. And all future appointments."

"I see. Any particular reason?"

"I'm... Happy."

"Happy?"

"Happy. I worked things out with Emma. We now share custody of Henry. Robin and I have agreed to remain friends. I'm in the middle of peace talks with Snow. We're working things out, reaching a peaceful relationship. I extended a metaphorical olive branch a day or two ago. I'm mending broken bridges. Apologizing to those I've wronged. Trying to help people. Taking it one day at a time. And my nightmares are gone."

"Would this have anything to do with Daniel?"

"Actually, we're getting married. He's the same Daniel I knew all those years ago. He still loves me, and I him. He knows about my past, and has accepted it. And we talked, and came to the conclusion that even though he proposed years ago, it should still stand."

"When's the wedding?"

"Within the next year. I'll make sure you're invited."

"Why, thank you. I would be honoured to attend."

"Goodbye, Dr Hopper."

"Goodbye, Regina."

"And Dr?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I didn't keep you a cricket."

"..."

"..."

"Patient looks to be on track for a full recovery, and a long, happy life with the man she loves, the son she treasures, and the friends she needs."


End file.
